tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
J.M. Colt
| aliases = | series = Star Trek | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Cage" | final appearance = | actor = Laurel Goodwin }} ' ' was a fictional character featured in the ''Star Trek television franchise. Played by actress Laurel Goodwin, she appeared in the original unaired pilot episode of the first Star Trek series "The Cage". Biography J.M. Colt was a non-commissioned officer for the Federation Starfleet holding the rank of Yeoman. The first ship she served aboard was the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. She replaced Captain Pike's previous Yeoman, Dermot Cusack who had tragically been killed by a Kaylar during a coup on Rigel VII. Star Trek: Early Voyages #3 Pike didn't warm to Colt immediately, and quickly grew irritated when she began presenting him reports on the bridge. In 2254, the crew of the Enterprise encountered a radio signal originating from the fourth planet in the Talos System. Pike believed that he had found evidence of a survey ship known as the SS Columbia, which disappeared in the area in 2236. Captain Pike journeyed to the surface with a landing party where he discovered that he had fallen into a trap set up by the native Talosians. The Talosians abducted him and placed him inside of an underground biological zoo. Unable to locate him, the rest of the landing party returned to the Enterprise to discuss further options. First Officer Number One elected to lead the rescue operation, but the Talosians sabotaged the transporter controls and only Yeoman Colt and she were beamed back to Talos IV. They materialized inside the same transparent cell where Captain Pike was being kept prisoner. They tried using their phasers to blast their way free, but were shocked to find that they had exhausted their charge. The Talosian Keeper addressed the three prisoners and revealed their plans to mate Captain Pike with a suitable female in the hopes of repopulating their world. Since Pike was not willing to mate with the woman they had provided for him, Vina, they presented Yeoman Colt and Number One to him as viable options. Miffed, Vina showed great scorn towards Yeoman Colt. The Keeper revealed that her youth and strong feminine drive would make her an ideal mate. Ultimately, the Talosians determined that humans were too violent to suit their names and the crew was allowed to return to the Enterprise. Yeoman Colt boldly asked Captain Pike who he would have chosen to be the "Eve" to his "Adam" had the remained on Talos IV. Number One gave Colt a stern and disapproving look. Star Trek: The Cage Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Gene Roddenberry. * Archival footage of from "The Cage" was inserted into scenes from the season one Star Trek episodes "The Menagerie (Part 1)" and "The Menagerie (Part 2)". See also External links * * J.M. Colt at Memory Beta * J.M. Colt at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Characters with biographies